Todo no siempre sale como queremos
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: Kagura es herida durante una pelea callejera y lo único que el idiota de Okita Sougo, su rival, pudo hacer, fue llamarla monito de montaña, incluso si no eran heridas graves ella hubiera esperado al menos algo más de preocupación. Molesta on él, esa noche, se prometió a si misma que del día siguiente ese idiota no pasaba, aun si su plan para exterminarlo era bastante tonto.


Holu 7u7, ayer estaba un poco dramática y me salió esto ajio ajio. Es que estaba viendo una peli y me puse sentimental y entonces para animarme me puse a pensar en las hijvepvtadas de mi Sou bb y lo mezclé y aquí tienen el resultado.-. Voy a seguir el camino de la troleadas de Sorachi-sensei desde ahora jajajajajajja…ok, no, yo sé cómo nos duele eso a los fans TmT) / Recuerden, si quieren, cuando lean este sin sentido que hice ayer, comenten y mátenme a vergazos XD o si son menos sádicos, solo díganme que les pareció, lo apreciaría mucho –insertar corazoncitos- Quiero saber si mis momentos de dramatismo sirven al menos para entretener a alguien XD

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron mi fic anterior. Significa mucho para mi, en serio. Las amo.

Tamago to gohan aru- Claro que se hicieron novios después de todo eso addchcfgc!!! Sougo no es tan hijo de fruta para robarle la flor y ya jajaja gracias por tu opinión.

Shiawase Day: jajajaja si, Gin bajó la guardia y Sougo aprovechó. Ya luego arreglo los signos, gracias, me emocioné y no me di cuenta. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review

Musume Anon: Gracias por los ánimos. Los aprecio mucho. No te preocupes te voy a dar rikura hasta por los poros desde ahora azsxgdvfg!!!

LoreinBedat: Gracias cariño. Seguiré escribiendo, espero me sigas leyendo.

Lira-Lira 19: jajaja si, ese Sougo, en cuanto lo admitió y vió la oportunidad le metió mano asdcgdfff!!! Y claro que ella se dejó, está muerta en esa carretera. Me alegro de que me leas y te guste Voy a seguir dándote entretenimiento como pago por lo que me divierte y encanta "the especial guys" Gracias por tu review

cristinamart02: Gracias por tu review, hermoso y muy alentador. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Si tengo planeado escribir mucho mas. Espero me sigas leyendo.

WhitchWhite: Gracias por alentarme. Haré lo mejor que pueda para mejorar pronto XD porque planeo escribir muuuuucho desde ahora! Cuando sea bien genial te voy a dar un GinSacchi que vas a brincar adfffvsfsdfff!!! Gracias por comentar, te kelo mucho 7u7

Sinopsis:

Kagura es herida durante una pelea callejera y lo único que el idiota de Okita Sougo, su rival, pudo hacer, fue llamarla monito de montaña, incluso si no eran heridas graves ella hubiera esperado al menos algo más de preocupación. Molesta con él, esa noche, se prometió a si misma que del día siguiente ese idiota no pasaba, aun si su plan para exterminarlo era bastante tonto. Pero algo la detuvo de llevar a cabo su objetivo. Algo muy inesperado para ella puso fin a su plan sin siquiera darle tiempo a comenzarlo. Sin más que decir, los papeles se voltearon.

Advertencia: Nada. Asústense mucho, que para eso es esto 7u7.

Rating: K

Género: Romance, Gore (¿

Anime: Gintama

Pareja: Okita S. x Kagura

Aclaraciones: Nada. Kagura 14, Sougo 18, como estamos bien adaptados.

Los personajes que utilizo aquí son todos de Gorilla-Sensei, yo solo los uso para que se amen 7u7

Todo no siempre sale como queremos

Por KawaiiKagu

-Nee, ¿China…Qué te pasó en la frente, ah? - le preguntó Sougo a Kagura al ver que la chica llevaba la frente vendada.

-Eso no es algo que te importe a ti-aru-

Estaban sentados en el banco usual del parque que solían frecuentar, muchas veces, juntos. Los dos funcionaban como un imán, si uno de ellos pasaba por allí y veía al otro sentado iba y se sentaba a su lado, a pesar de no soportarse mutuamente. El por qué, era un misterio de la vida para ellos.

-Estoy seguro que fue otro berrinche infantil de los que sueles montar, eres una mocosa…

-¡¿A quién llamas mocosa, imbécil?!

\- A ti…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Eres tan infantil que no eres ni capaz de decirme que te pasó en la frente apropiadamente, acaso eres como un mono que no habla o algo?

-Te voy a…!!!

\- Que? - dijo el, mirándola de una forma tan indiferente que la molestó.

-Te voy a decir…no vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que no lo haga…

-Si ya lo sabías por qué no me lo decías? ¿Acaso eres M?

-Tu…!!!

-Era broma…dime de una vez que te pasó en la jodida frente

-Tch- protestó ella aún antes de comenzar a contarle- Me metí en una pelea con alguien fuerte, eso es todo…y entonces él solo partió mi frente con la vaina de su espada, eso pasó-aru- ¿contento?

-Eh? -dijo el manteniendo su indiferencia- Supongo que el pobre debe haber salido peor que tú…lo habrás golpeado hasta morir, ¿no?

-No-aru- dijo ella viendo hacia el suelo con la mirada un poco triste…

-No? - La tristeza en la mirada de la chica lo hizo enojar un poco

-Era más fuerte que yo…te lo dije…idiota…me molió a golpes-aru

Solo entonces, Sougo notó que Kagura también llevaba vendada la muñeca derecha, estaba seriamente enojado ahora, no concebía que alguien que no fue él le hubiera hecho tanto daño a ella, pensando así, le dijo con el respectivo tono enojado:

\- ¿Quién fue?

-Que?

-No me escuchaste? ¿Quiero saber su nombre…No lo sabes?

-Claro que no! ¿Por qué le preguntaría algo así a alguien que me ataca a muerte? Solo era un pandillero, hay alrededor de 10 pandillas de bandoleros aquí…es imposible que recuerde su nombre…aún si me lo hubiera dicho…

-Tch…-El muchacho sacó su teléfono y marcó un número mientras a la vez se levantaba del banco y se despedía de ella- Te veo luego, monito salvaje, cuídate esas cosas que tienes…

\- ¡¿A quién demonios llamas monas?! ¡Te voy a matar! - Le gritó ella con una vena de doble enojo en su sien mientras él se alejaba, pero en vano, estaba concentrado en su llamada y no la escuchó- Tch…Idiota… ¿qué le importa de todas formas?...

Esa noche, Kagura se desveló, y para colmo de los males, aún estaba molesta con ese idiota que la había llamado monito salvaje. ¿Quién le daba derecho de llamarla así? Definitivamente se iba a vengar al día siguiente. ¿Cómo? Se iba a colar en su armario y cuando estuviera dormido le iba a dar un susto que le daría un ataque al corazón y lo mataría. Si, era un plan perfecto, de paso se iba a librar de él. Ahora solo faltaría que él no estuviera en su habitación cuando ella fuera a esconderse, pero eso era cuestión de esperar. Luego de concluir de esto pudo dormir placenteramente hasta el otro día.

Al fin amaneció, Kagura, con su respectiva frente vendada aún, se levantó como un rayo y se vistió, tomó su parasol, se despidió de Gintoki y Shinpachi y salió rumbo a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi para llevar a cabo su bien pensado plan. Llegó en 5 minutos. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Hijikata leyendo el informe de su última misión.

-Hey, Toshi! -saludó ella al oficial, quien, al notarla, levantó la cabeza del papel que sostenía

-Oh, es la chica Yorozuya… ¿Qué buscas?

\- ¿El idiota chihuahua está en su habitación?

-No…ayer me llamó y dijo que no volvería hasta hoy…pero no sé cuándo lo hará-dijo Hijikata, aunque Kagura solo escuchó el no y en cuanto lo hizo, pensó que suerte y fue corriendo a esconderse en el armario de Sougo.

Entró, no sin antes dejar sus zapatos fuera de la habitación, bajo el suelo, así cuando el idiota regresara no los vería, y se escondió en el armario, entre todas las chaquetas del muchacho, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda. Estuvo ahí metida alrededor de toda la mañana y ya cuando casi podía ver el atardecer por la puerta media abierta del armario, decidió, con mucho pesar, que tendría que asesinar a Sougo otro día ya que no pareciera que fuera a volver en todo el día, debió preguntarle a Toshi donde estaba y cuando volvería. Cosa que hubiera sido en vano, porque el también desconocía esta información. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta completamente para salir, sintió como la otra puerta, la de entrada, se abría suavemente mientras el muchacho entraba jadeando, Kagura incluso pudo sentir cómo él se apoyaba en la pared por un momento. ¡¡¡Que suerte!!! pensó ¡incluso viene cansado, lo voy a matar del susto-aru! Ahora solo espero a que se acueste y se duerma y entonces yo- antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar sintió un fuerte golpe que sonó contra el suelo, como si alguien se hubiera desplomado de repente, y se sobresaltó-En serio viene cansado si se tira así-aru- Kagura se inclinó un poco sobre la puerta entreabierta del armario y entonces, lo que vio la hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Sougo estaba, efectivamente, totalmente desplomado de cara al suelo y jadeando débilmente sobre un charco de sangre gigante justo en medio de su habitación, su uniforme casi parecía rojo ahora. Kagura saltó fuera del armario con una velocidad asombrosa, sudando frío y con la mente en blanco, haciendo un estruendo que el muchacho ni siquiera notó. La chica se apresuró a correr hacia el joven oficial, sin percatarse si quiera del tropezón que había dado con la espada de él, que había rodado cerca del armario cuando él se desmayó, tinta en sangre.

-Oi!!!- se arrodilló junto a él y, con ambas manos, lo volteó hacia ella, sosteniéndolo por su espalda y su nuca, estaba frío y pálido como un bloque de hielo- Oi! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

El no abría los ojos no importaba cuán fuerte Kagura lo sacudiera, lo que la estaba asustando bastante.

¡Chihuahua! Oi! - continúo sacudiéndolo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer con lágrimas, cosa que ella ni siquiera notó con lo asustada que estaba- ¡Abre los putos ojos! Idiota…Ábrelos…o te voy a matar- comenzó a sollozar, y esta vez, lo sacudió tan fuerte que los sentidos del muchacho se estabilizaron débilmente por un segundo.

Idiota…-dijo el con una voz tan débil como un hilo de viento, abriendo débilmente los ojos- en serio me vas a matar …si me sacudes así de nuevo

\- Loco sádico…-dijo ella mirándolo mientras las lágrimas azotaban sus ojos- ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡¿Cómo permites que alguien que no soy yo te deje en este estado?!...Eres idiota!!!

\- ¿Qué me reclamas?... ¿Acaso no te…vencieron a ti también? -dijo el, y su voz sonó como si le doliera hasta respirar, cosa que tampoco hacía como era debido- Incluso…tu muñeca…- puso su mano lentamente sobre a muñeca vendada de Kagura, que se encontraba sobre su pecho ahora- Idiota… ¿Cómo piensas golpearme…con tu mano así?

Estúpido, puedo golpearte cuando quiera, deja de hablar ahora- dijo ella mientras el llanto casi no le permitía hablar- Escupes un litro de sangre cada vez que dices algo…es asqueroso…

-Hey, china…

-Te dije que no hables…

\- No te preocupes otra vez sobre el tipo de ayer…-tosió- no…te atacará otra vez...

-Qué…? - Lo miró abriendo los ojos tanto como se lo permitían las lágrimas- ¿Qué dices-aru?

-Te digo…que no te atacará de nuevo…-los ojos de Sougo se comenzaban a cerrar otra vez- ya me encargué… de eso…

-Oi! ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera sabías quien era… ¿Qué rayos…? No te dije nada sobre el-aru…

-Ah… ¿pero no recuerdas?... me dijiste… que era pandillero…

-Sí, tienes razón…pero también te dije que había como 10 pand…- en ese momento todo tuvo sentido para ella, de otra forma, era imposible que una sola persona dejara al sádico en ese estado- No me digas que tu… ¿Tú…peleaste con todos ellos…solo porque me hirieron-aru ka?...

-No fue por ti…-de nuevo, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, su voz era casi inaudible ya- nadie…toca lo que…es mío…idiota…

-HEY!!!- gritó ella al ver que el muchacho había quedado inconsciente en su totalidad, ya no le parecía nada gracioso que muriera, gritó tan fuerte, que esta vez Hijikata, que estaba de guardia mientras el Comandante cumplía una misión con los demás, la escuchó y entró con rapidez en la habitación, solo para ver el charco de sangre que manchaba el suelo y rodeaba a los muchachos.

-Sougo! - Hijikata se apresuró a correr hacia ellos y tomó a Okita en sus brazos, quitándoselo a Kagura inconscientemente, quien cayó sentada hacia atrás, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse, no podía parar de llorar y temblar. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido llamar a alguien antes? Los adultos podrían haber hecho algo, y en lugar de ello, lo había dejado desangrarse como si nada, se sentía tan estúpida. Solo estaba sentada ahí, mirando como Hijikata intentaba despertar al muchacho con sacudidas y suaves golpes en el rostro, pero en vano.

Kagura estaba fría y blanca de la cabeza a los pies, lo único que pensaba era: Esto no es verdad. No está pasando. Estoy segura que aún estoy durmiendo. ¡Despiértate! ¿Quieres seguir viendo esta pesadilla, idiota? ¿En serio eres M como él dice? ¡No hay manera de que muera así…No hay manera de que…No!

Cuando volvió del trance en el que estuvo por ese breve tiempo y miró hacia Hijikata de nuevo, se sorprendió, la cara del oficial ya no estaba tan preocupada, tenía la mirada de quién había sido cruelmente engañado a pesar de que Okita continuaba sin abrir los ojos en absoluto.

-Hey, Sougo…- lo acostó en el suelo y se sentó cruzando pies y manos frente al muchacho- Sougo!!!- repitió al ver que aún no abría los ojos. Kagura estaba confundida.

-Tch…-dijo Okita de repente- Hijikata-san, no dejas de molestar ni siquiera cuando estoy al borde de la muerte…no tienes corazón…

\- ¿Al borde de la muerte? Entonces, seguro que puedes enseñarme dónde es que están tus heridas de la batalla…porque no las veo por ningún lado…

\- ¿No ves el charco de sangre que hay aquí? - dijo Sougo sentándose sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y poniendo mirada de irritación…

-Sí, eso lo veo…pero nadie ha dicho que sea tuya…ni siquiera estás herido…

Kagura solo miraba de un lado al otro, mientras paraba de llorar y un alivio infernal la relajaba al ver al loco sádico sentado y hablando como si nada.

-Hijikata-san… ¿Cuándo será el día que me vas a dejar jugar a mis anchas?

\- ¡¿¿¿JUGAR???! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Niñato de porquería!

-No lo hice para que tú te preocupa…-Antes de poder terminar la frase, sintió como Kagura envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras unas cálidas lágrimas bañaban su uniforme rojo de sangre.

-Idiota…

-He?

-He? y un infierno!!! No hagas eso de nuevo…pensé…que iba a morir del susto-aru…-dijo ella apretándose contra él, mientras su rostro se enrojecía poco a poco.

-Para eso lo hice, idiota, ¿sabes cómo de bien me vendría deshacerme de ti? Y así de paso exterminaba una parte del crimen de Edo, eliminando las bandas delincuenciales…era un plan perfecto hasta que Hijikata-san lo arruinó…

-Idiota-dijo ella sin soltarlo, en una voz tan baja que el casi no pudo oírla

\- ¿Qué dices? No te enojes, para la otra esconde mejor tus zapatos y así no te descubriré…idiota

-IDIOTA!!!!- gritó ella haciendo temblar la habitación, sobresaltando a Hijikata y a Okita, mientras se levantaba, corría hacia la salida y a la velocidad de un disparo, recogía sus zapatos y echaba a correr, con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro. Mientras Okita, la seguía con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo verla, la noche empezaba a caer. Cuando ella despareció de su vista, se viró hacia Hijikata:

\- ¿Contento? Me llamaron idiota por tu culpa

\- ¿Por mi…?! Olvídalo y cámbiate esa ropa, pareces un indigente marginado…

-Hai, hai- dijo Sougo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta…

-Si luchas así de nuevo te haré cometer seppuku…es tu deber informar al cuartel, cuando…--

-Tch…cállate- le dijo el muchacho rascando su cabeza con pereza- tenía algo pendiente con ellos…-No pueden andar por ahí rompiendo lo que quieren sin saber a quién le pertenece primero…

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada…un idiota como tú no lo entendería…me voy a cambiar- dijo Okita cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejando solo a Hijikata en medio de la habitación, sucia por la sangre aún.

-Crío de mierda…ya me preguntaba a qué se refería ayer con que no volvería…bueno, al menos hoy hizo algo productivo para el Shinsengumi…supongo que limpiaré esto por el…debe estar cansado. Lo regañaremos mañana.

¡Y…yap! El fin. Espero que le haya gustado aunque sea a una o dos moscas (…ok, no, broma jajajjaa. Pero, de verdad, me encantaría que quien me lea me comente y me diga que le parece, lo apreciaría mucho. Y el que solo lea y sea un vago como Gintoki y yo, y no quiera comentar, pos también gracias, de corazón, me alegro de que me leas. Los kelo mucho y nos leemos.

Ah! Creé una página en Fb llamada KawaiiKagu (lo se, mi imaginación es envidiable XD) donde voy a postear los links de los fics que escriba desde ahora, comentar ideas que tenga y etc. Si alguien quiere seguirme, bienvenido sea. Gracias~


End file.
